


We are fever [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Badass, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a friendly reminder that our fav duo is pretty badass ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are fever [vid]




End file.
